From One Home to the Next
by Louisaxo
Summary: The 100 AU. When Bellamy and Clarke met on earth, but what if it wasn't? The story of life on the Ark and what followed when they got to earth DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 100


A man of around twenty-three years stood just outside of the Medical Bay. His dark hair stuck out of his cadet cap, I was evident that he had tried to tame his obviously uncontrollable curls.

The Medical Bay was by far one of the most boring shifts to be given, other than cafeteria duty, which Bellamy simply despised.

Typically, there was no need for any security staff to be standing outside of the med bay, but today the cadet-in-training had been assigned to the room after an incident in the Sky Box ended with a seriously injured inmate.

Life on the Ark was getting harder and harder as the weeks passed, and everybody had a suspicion that they would not have enough food and supplies to sustain them for years to come. The people who had lived on the Ark their whole lives knew that the oxygen supply was not as good as it once had been, and that ration sizes had decreased by more than half for most stations in the past ten years.

Bellamy Blake blinked tiredly as he stood outside of the door, his posture relaxed as always. he was exhausted, and completely staving as he had given his rations to his sister earlier. Siblings were something that was totally unheard on the Ark, nobody had birthed bow children in decades, purely because of the punishment the woman of two was given. Bellamy had gotten lucky with Octavia, she was never a quiet child which he enjoyed in his younger years, and he loved her very much. But, he had often found himself wondering what kind of life she would be able to have on the Ark. Even when she was twenty, or even thirty years old she would never be able to escape the hole in the floor, never be able to date, or never be able to marry and have a child on her own. They were stuck in a life on the Ark, totally trapped, he wanted to live in a place where his sisters' biggest dream was to leave their crappy pod in Factory station, he wanted to be in a place where they could thrive.

...

He had been on guard duty at the med bay for two days when he saw her, the _princess._

Bellamy had an inkling that she hated the nickname that she had been given by the Ark's residents. The med bay doors opened to reveal her, the girl looked exhausted as she walked out, pulling off her clear medical gloves and shoving them into her pockets as she staggered into the corridor, bumping straight into Bellamy as she walked.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Clarke looked up at him through tired eyes, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

"Don't worry about it miss, I am sure that I would be exhausted if I had been working for eighteen hours straight." he smiled at her bashfully, ducking his head so that his face was mostly covered by his cap.

"Yeah, I suppose," she laughed quietly, "have you been out here on your own this whole time?"

"Not the whole time, Clarke, one of the other cadets took over for a few hours at night so that I could sleep." He replied, Clarke looked up at him surprised when he said his name, and suddenly felt guilty that she didn't know his.

"You know my name?" She blushed again.

"I think everyone knows your name miss, you are the councillors daughter after all. Do you need an escort home?" Bellamy asked, knowing that he shouldn't leave his post, but the poor girl looked exhausted.

"No, thank you..." Clarke trailed off, realising that she still hadn't asked his name, "I'm sorry I haven't even asked you your name, how rude of me." She chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Bellamy, uh... Bellamy Blake." He supplied and she smiled, nodding at him and thanking him for his offer once again before she turned on her heel and continued her way down the corridor to her pod in Alpha station.

He watched her leave, a small smile on his face as she walked tiredly down the corridor, her blonde waves swaying as she walked.

...

After that Clarke kept on seeing the the cadet around the Ark. She had to admit, the dark haired man made her curious. Typically, the guards simply tolerated her because she was the councillors daughter, especially after her father's death. The Griffin girl felt like she was constantly on edge, constantly being watched by somebody who was waiting for her to trip up.

The truth was, if she was anybody other than who she was, she would be holed up in the Sky Box waiting for her trial when she turned eighteen, which was a mere year away. Clarke felt like she was betraying her father's legacy by keeping quiet on what she discovered, but she could not risk the life of her mother to tell the secret.

Now that Clarke knew the truth about the oxygen, or lack thereof, she knew that the Ark leaders were trying to come up with a plan that would keep them in control of the situation. Clarke didn't know what they could possibly do to solve the problem, except for decreasing the number of souls aboard the Ark. Until the leaders could come up with a solution, the other residents of the Ark would go about their normal lives, completely unaware of the fact that they would be dead within the year.

...

Clarke was walking through Factory station on her way to a patient checkup when alarms started blaring around her. Red warning lights started to flash on the wall above her head, and guards pushed though the crowds to get to their summoned location.

Clarke followed, her curiosity always getting the better of her, until she reached a long corridor on the outskirts of Factory station. It was then that she saw Bellamy, being held back by two guards as he fought against them. Clarke watched in horror as a girl she didn't recognise was dragged out of the room, kicking at guards as her long brunette hair flailed around. Clarke thought that the girl looked about the same age as her, perhaps a few years younger.

Clarke continued to watch as Bellamy broke free of the guards and sped to the girls' side. Like Bellamy, she fought too, and she was able to get free and run into his embrace. To Clarke, it was clear that the pair loved each other deeply, and that became even more evident when Bellamy fell to his knees as the brunette was pulled away from him.

The guards, fully occupied with the arrest taking place, failed to notice when Clarke slipped by them and went to kneel in front of Bellamy.

"Bellamy?" He flinched as she put her hand on his left shoulder. He looked up, his expression clearly one of surprise.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?"

"I heard all of the commotion as I was on my way to a patient visit. What is happening?" She asked him, casting a look behind her.

"I cannot tell you, I can't implicate anybody else in this."

"Bellamy, it'll be fine, just tell me." She smiled in encouragement as he ducked his head, unable to watch what was happening behind Clarke.

"She's my sister."

...

It had been four weeks since Bellamy's sister Octavia had been taken away. Bellamy had been arrested too, and he lost everything because of it. He lost his job, his sister, and his mother all within three days.

Bellamy had been a mess, at a complete loss. His mother was floated when she was eventually found, the order given by Jaha. Bellamy had lost his position almost immediately after Octavia's arrest, one of the guards who had dragged his sister from the room coming to tell him not to brother reporting for duty the following morning.

Clarke had been spending most of her time, outside of work, at the Blake's pod, doing everything that she could to make sure that Bellamy was okay.

He was not eating, not sleeping, and Clarke was worried about him. She had used as much pull as she had to get Octavia released, which ended with nothing but disappointment. Clarke had begged her mother to speak to Jaha, but the older Griffin just shook her head, saying that the Chancellor had made up his mind.

That was how Clarke found herself en route to the Chancellor's office herself. If her mother wasn't going to do anything, she would try her damned hardest herself.

Jaha sighed internally when Clarke walked into his office, he knew exactly what she was about to ask. It was no secret to Clarke that she was disliked by the councillor, especially given that she knew his secret.

"Clarke, what can I do for you?"

"Chancellor, lets cut the pleasantries, you know why I am here. I want to talk about Octavia Blake." Clarke said calmly, not a hint of fear in her voice.

Jaha sighed.

"Clarke, I have already spoken to your mother about this and there is nothing more to talk about." He said, a sense of finality in his tone.

"How can there be nothing to talk about?! There is a young girl currently sitting in lockup because she was born. She is going to be floated in a year because she was born. Do you have any idea who insane that sounds? You are killing her for something she had no control over. You floated her mother for her crimes, and her brothers' life is in shreds, is not not punishment enough?" Clarke argued.

"Clarke, I am sorry but rules and rules, if you do not abide by the law a price must be paid."

"I think enough has been paid, Jaha. I honestly just think that the less people on this damn place the better, huh? More oxygen to go around for everybody, despite who has been killed to get it."

"Ms Griffin that is not the case. Miss Blake broke the law, despite the fact that it was intentional or not, the law remains broken. Now, if you are finished, i think it would be wise to warn you that you are on your last warning, Clarke. One more thing spoken out of place and you will find yourself in a cell next to Miss Blake." The Chancellor threatened, and she knew he was worried. The havoc that would break out if the people found out about the oxygen shortage would destroy their entire civilisation.

Clarke left the office, leaving Jaha and his threatening words behind her. She turned the first corner and found Bellamy standing there giving her a tired look.

"Clarke..." he trailed off.

"Bellamy, you can't say anything that would make me stop fighting."

"I know, and i am not going to stop fighting for Octavia's life either, but you need to be careful, Clarke. Jaha is all but out for your head, and i can't lose you too..."

Clarke softened and walked to his side slowly, taking is hand in hers. Their relationship has started off warily, as Bellamy was unsure of who he could trust. However, Clarke had eventually made he way into his home, into his life, and into his heart, and he could not lose her now. It started with nervous touching which was followed by a shy apology, and then it escalated to the point where they were holding hands in public and sleeping in the same small bed. Their relationship had changed both of them, and for the first time they had finally found somebody that that would love them back.

...

A further six weeks had passed. Clarke had returned to speak with Jaha multiple times, but her efforts proved futile time and time again. Clarke had also hardly spoken to her mother in weeks, apart from casual comments whilst they were both working the same shift, there was no communication between the pair at all.

Bellamy and Clarke's relationship had flourished, despite the fact that everything was breaking down around them. They hadn't been able to make any headway with Octavia, nobody could even get in to see her. It was the same thing for weeks, nothing worse could possibly happen.

That is what they thought until one afternoon. The pair were walking back to Bellamy's pod when they were approached by two of the Chancellor's guards.

"Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest for crimes against the government and treason." One of them spoke, soliciting gasps from the other residents who had surrounded them.

"What? No! She hasn't done anything!" Bellamy cried as Clarke's hand was torn from his and she was lead away in handcuffs, one last fleeting look was passed between the pair before he lost sight of her,

Bellamy had ran directly to the Med bay following the arrest to find Clarke's mother. Bellamy knew that the pair were not talking, but she had to be against her daughter being arrested, surely?

"Councillor Griffin, i have to talk to you!" Bellamy burst into her office, startling the councillor.

"Mr Blake, what is wrong? Are you injured? Is Clarke okay?"

Bellamy took a second to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Clarke was just arrested. The guards said she has been arrested for crimes against the government and for treason." Bellamy explained, watching the colour drain from Abby's face as he spoke.

"Where did they take her?" Abby panicked, which only added to his panic. He was sure that they were both thinking the same thing, if Clarke had been arrested to stop her from telling of the lack of oxygen, she may not get a trial.

"I think they've gone straight to the air lock. If Jaha has arrested her, it is to keep the secret quiet, so they'll want her death to be as quick and kept as quiet as possible." Abby looked up at Bellamy in surprise, she truly had no idea that Clarke trusted the boy enough to tell him of her fathers discovery.

...

The pair ran though the busy halls to the airlock. Thankfully, they has already been near so it hadn't taken them that long. As they turned the last corner, Bellamy was unsurprised to see that he has been right, and Clarke had been taken straight to her death.

"Clarke!" He yelled as he rounded the corner, her mother on his heels. She turned to look at him, her face pale with tears streaming down it.

"Bellamy, no! Do not give them a reason to arrest you too!" She cried, but Bellamy ignored her words, surging forward to snatch her from the guard's grasp.

"Chancellor, what do you think you are doing?! She is seventeen, and has not had a trial." Abby Griffin addressed the Chancellor directly.

"We cannot let the secret get out Abby, you know that. It would cause widespread panic amongst our people."

"Yes it would, but that does not mean that you can float my daughter, especially given that she has given you no inclination that she is going to break the terms of her release." Abby argued.

"Abby..." Jaha stated, only to be interrupted.

"Thelonious, i swear to god, if you do this i will not hesitate to tell everybody aboard this damn ship about the oxygen shortage. If you are set on destroying my daughter's life, put her on trial. You are not judge, jury and executioner, Thelonious, you have no right to do this to an innocent.

Every pair of eyes turned to Thelonious as he thought for a few moments before he spoke.

"Take her back to solitary." He ordered, before taking his leave and walking back to his office. Bellamy watched as Clarke was led past him, straight to the Sky Box to await trial.

"Councillor Griffin, if they put her on trial, she's going to end up dead. You and i both know that."

"I know, Bellamy, but alive and waiting for a trial is a hell of a lot better that being just dead." She replied grimly.

...

Bellamy walked towards the drop ship location, tugging on his sleeve as he walked, noting the blood that has splattered there.

The gun had been disposed of, and he was heading to the meeting point, where he would be granted safe passage to earth.

Killing Jaha was a difficult thing to do, but the price was worth it to be with his girls again.

As soon as Bellamy had learned about the plan to send one hundred prisoners to earth from Abby, he had been beside himself. They were essentially sending them down to earth to their death, as they had no idea whether the planet was habitable or not. Abby had done everything she could to get Clarke out of the chosen one hundred, but her efforts were futile. Jaha would have done anything keep his secret from coming out. When he had been approached and offered a place on the drop ship in exchange for Jaha's death, he had jumped at the chance to be reunited with Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke had been remanded in custody for eight weeks, and Octavia even longer than that, and he longed to see them again. He longed to hug his sister again, and to tell her that she was safe, and he longed to tell Clarke how much he truly loved her. Before, he had never plucked up the courage to say it to her, but the distance between them over the past months had all but guaranteed his feelings towards the girl.

...

Clarke waited to be loaded onto the drop ship, with Octavia at her side. The girls were sure that there was not a soul in the Sky Box, and everybody accused of a crime was currently standing in line waiting to fall to their potential end. That was the way things worked on the Ark, it didn't matter what your crime was, once you reached the age of eighteen you were a gonner.

Clarke had managed to talk to her mother briefly as she was taken from her cell with Octavia one step behind her. Her mother had told her that they were sending them to earth, and and with one final hug and kiss on the cheek she was gone.

Octavia clutched Clarke's hand as they took another step forward. Due to the fact that nobody had been arrested between Octavia's and Clarke's arrest, they had become cellmates, something that they were both immensely grateful for.

Over the last eight weeks they had become incredibly close, there was nothing else to do in those cells but talk, especially when you are not allowed visitors. Clarke had learned about Octavia's life, and they talked about her dreams when she finally got out of the floor. Octavia knew about Clarke and Bellamy's relationship, and she knew that Clarke loved him. It was easy for the younger Blake to see, Clarke's eyes would light up every time his name was mentioned. Octavia had told Clarke about her and Bellamy's childhood, giving Clarke an image of a mischievous little curly haired boy running around Factory station.

Both of them bonded over their love for Bellamy, both girls longed to see the boy again, but now their chances were less than slim. They were being sent to earth, and he would he thousands of miles away on the Ark. None of the one hundred had been allowed to say any goodbyes before they were escorted out of their cell and to the drop ship, Clarke surmised that they were trying to keep the mission as close to the chest as possible to reduce panic.

The drop ship was almost half full when Octavia and Clarke took their seats, strapping themselves in on the upper level of the ship. Clarke took more time to tie her seatbelt, but when she had finished she clasped Octavia's hand in her own once again.

It took what felt like hours to fill the whole ship, but they surmised that they were bound to feel as they were dropped to their potential death. Finally, the door sealed closed with multiple clicks, and Jaha appeared on a screen above their heads. Octavia looked at Clarke and rolled her eyes, clearly showing her dislike for the man on the screen. Clarke smiled, before closing her eyes and ignoring the Chancellor completely, instead thinking sweet things about the people, _person_ , that she was leaving behind. There was so many things that she wanted for them, for _him_ , but now they would never come to pass.

The two girls gripped each other's hands harder as they felt the drop ship fall away from the Ark.. there were no windows, so all they could do was imagine how fast the earth was coming for them. It was simple, they were waiting to either land safely and live, or crash and burn.

The councils' solution was cruel. There was no reason for them to send all one hundred of them to earth without knowing whether they would live or die.

Clarke felt the ship start to shake, and she muttered one last ' _may we meet again_ ' before they met their fate.

...

The ship landed with loud cheers and a thud. Before the engines had fully stopped whirring, people were getting up from their seats and racing down the stairs to the sealed door.

"No... wait!" Clarke said, reaching down to undo her own seatbelt and attempting to follow Octavia down the steep ladder safely.

"Stop! The air could be toxic! Octavia stop!" Clarke cried as she reached the bottom step, turning her head and looking for the girl she had come to see as a sister.

Clarke's breath caught in her throat as she saw her, and _him_. They were by the door, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Look how big you are." Bellamy grinned at his sister, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"It's not just me, Bell." Octavia smirked, turning and looking at Clarke. Octavia knew she would be standing there, her mouth agape and tears in her eyes.

"Clarke..." Bellamy gave a sigh of relief and took a step forward, giving Clarke enough time to push through the crowd and jump into his arms.

"Oh, Bellamy, you're okay." Clarke grinned widely as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm fine Clarke, I am so happy to see you, you have no idea."

"Oh, I definitely have some idea." Clarke pulled back and kissed him for the first time in months, completely ignoring the other 96 people, plus Octavia, who were awkwardly watching the reunion.

"Can we open the door already!?" One of the others yelled, clearly impatient.

"Do you mind, a _family_ reunion is happening over here, be patient." Octavia scowled at the source of the voice and he quickly closed his mouth. Octavia rolled her eyes as the muttering about her being the _girl under the floor_ started,

"What do you think O, want to give them something else to remember you by?" Bellamy asked, his signature slanted smirk on his face.

"Like what?"

"Being the first person on earth in one hundred years?" Clarke supplied, she was standing snugly under Bellamy's arm as Octavia reached for the lever and pulled.

The door opened slowly, each of then waiting for the radiation to hit them, but it never did. Octavia took one step forward, and then another until she was at the end of the platform. For waited a second before stepping off the ship.

"We're back bitches!" She yelled, making the rest of the one hundred laugh as they exited the ship.

Clarke and Bellamy were amongst the last out of the ship. Instead of revelling in the joy of their own survival, they were taking in the new sights and fresh air together. The sights were beautiful, and Clarke never thought that she would get to see them with Bellamy at her side. The mountains and trees surrounded them, and she couldn't believe that she could hear _actual_ birds chirping over the loud bustle of the one hundred.

Octavia came to stand besides the pair, taking in the sights herself. Bellamy extended his other arm and Octavia stepped underneath it.

It didn't matter what Bellamy had done to get to earth. He knew that his shot wouldn't kill the Chancellor, but what he did was worth it to be reunited with his love and his sister once again, and now that they were finally free to live properly, he could finally tell Clarke that he loved her, so that's exactly what he did.

The one hundred were being incredibly loud as they started to set up their camp around the drop ship, and nobody could blame them. They had been cooped up in cramped cells for such a long time, and they could finally taste the freedom.

That night, the camp was bustling with activity. There were people sitting around the campfire, and sitting just about anywhere talking. It sounded silly to them, but when they had spent to much time in confinement, it felt good to simply talk to people.

Clarke and Bellamy were sitting on a log not far from the tent they had prepared for themselves.

"Dropping away from the Ark was so awful Bellamy. I thought that I was leaving you there to die, and you would have been dead in a matter of weeks. The only thing that got me through the fall was the thought of meeting you again in whatever life comes after this one."

Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to him, kissing the side of her head. Clarke sighed contently, leaning into his side as they watched Octavia talk to Monty and Jasper.

"I know, baby, I wish I could have told you my plan beforehand."

"I know you would have."

"Thank you, for protecting Octavia for the past few months." He muttered gratefully, watching his sister.

"She is so great, Bellamy, look at how happy she is, this was her dream and now she's finally here."

Clarke was right, Bellamy has never seen his sister happier.

They sat in a comfortable silence for long moments, sometimes Clarke would snuggle closer to Bellamy, and he would then kiss the top of her head or her cheek.

"Clarke." She raises her head to look at him when he spoke, she took in his nervous expression and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." he said apprehensively, gauging her reaction before he said anything else.

She was elated, her eyes began to shine with tears as a smile broke out on her face. She leans up and kissed him, hoping that the kiss would portray her explosion of feelings for him. When her lungs began to burn she pulled back slowly, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you, too."

The pair grinned, and turned their head to look at the people that surrounded them.

The earth was their new home, and whatever challenges it threw at them, they would deal with it together.

 _ **Hi guys! It has been a minute since I uploaded to this site, but I figured why not end this year with a bang and upload an all new 100 fan fiction!**_

 _ **The book series is something that I have recently become obsessed with, and the TV show is just great!**_ __

 _ **Also, I am thinking of doing a one shot series based on this, so leave a review or a favourite or something if that is something you would be interested in! Thank for reading and happy new year!**_


End file.
